<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touching soft skin (you’re making me grin) by kosmilks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553017">touching soft skin (you’re making me grin)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmilks/pseuds/kosmilks'>kosmilks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kindaichi blushes a lot, Kunimi Akira-centric, LMAO, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cant believe thats a tag, kunimi loves him still, low key iwaoi if you squint, salted caramel, straight up that sweet shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmilks/pseuds/kosmilks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He considered immediately asking to be out, ready to fake an illness, but looked at Kindaichi and noticed the other boy looked excited to play. He had the familiar quiver of a smile on his face, and a tiny glint in his eyes. </p><p>Cute. </p><p>Kunimi supposed he could sit through an hour of truth or dare if he needed to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touching soft skin (you’re making me grin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Kunimi so much and I hope you enjoy this quick little one shot :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with caramel. <em> Salted </em>caramel.</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi would have been perfectly content to spend his friday night in his own bed, at his own house. Maybe reading a popular manga, or watching some silly show Kindaichi had begrudgingly gotten him into. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he was in a stuffy room with half of the Seijoh volleyball team sprawled around. They were in various positions, making a loose circle. It was quite clearly nothing less than torture to Kunimi, if the grimace on his face was anthing to go by. The room felt a little hotter than room temperature, but cold and drafty at the same time<em> . </em>There were only a few lights that had been dimmed for the ‘atmosphere’,and everyone was much too close for him to be comfortable </p><p> </p><p>The only brightside, Kunimi supposed, was that he was able to snatch a corner of the room, with his boyfriend Kindaichi next to him, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki as far away as possible. He shivered at the thought of being exposed to one of their constant brain rotting pranks.</p><p> </p><p>The only reason he had decided to attend the team sleepover in Yahaba's surprisingly enormous (<em> Who even knew he was rich?) </em> house <em> , </em>was because he was promised a bag of salted caramel cubes from their captain. From his favorite sweets place as well. Disappointingly enough he had yet to see the familiar plastic bag holding his precious caramel. Kunimi was starting to consider the aspect that was he lied to, in a way, by Oikawa to get him to come to the sleepover. He could almost hear Oikawa’s deceptively sweet voice whispering, “For team bonding Kunimi-chan!” </p><p> </p><p>He got a soft tap on his knee from where he was sitting cross legged, and looked up. <em> Oh </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa had actually said something about team bonding, he just wasn’t listening. </p><p> </p><p>The blank look on his face was telling enough, and Oikawa dramatically groaned, flopping backwards onto Iwaizumi who was sitting with his legs spread on either side of the captain. </p><p> </p><p>Kunimi’s first thought was that they looked comfortable. Maybe it was because they were only childhood friends, but they looked perfectly content to be touching each other that much. He had a sudden urge to lean on someone too. Considering the people next to him, his only options were Yahaba to his left, and Kindaichi on his right. </p><p> </p><p>Kunimi side eyed Kindaichi and silently wondered if he could sit like that with him. If he could just lean a little bit more to the right and rest a head on his shoulder. It couldn’t have been that hard. Oikawa touched people almost effortlessly. He looked at the slope of Kindaichi’s jaw, and as if he couldn’t control it, felt a sudden urge to kiss him there. Eyebrows drawn, Kunimi glared at him a little harder, not mad at anything but himself for not having the courage to do something as simple as <em>move closer</em> <em>to his own damn boyfriend. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi felt his gaze, and turned his head curiously with a soft smile. <em> Oh fuck. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kunimi tried, he honestly did, not to react at all but he felt his traitorous heart skip a beat. <em> Gross. </em>His gaze hardened.</p><p> </p><p>Gently Kindaichi put a hand on his thigh, and Kunimi felt his glare slip immediately.</p><p> </p><p>It was disgusting really, how he reacted to anything Kindaichi did to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan! Tell our precious kouhai to stop making heart eyes at each other and pay attention to me!” Oikawa whined, rubbing palms over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The hand quickly pulled away from his leg, Kindaichi furiously blushing, and Kunimi felt like it left a burning mark. Kunimi almost forgot that the team didn’t know they were together yet. He snapped his gaze away irritably, then schooled his expression into his normal apathetic one. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you say earlier? I’m sorry I wasn’t listening to you...Oikawa senpai,” he offered. The sooner Oikawa was off his back the better.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa bounced back up, visibly brightened, and Iwaizumi shared a flat stare over his head at the way he fell to simple praise. Oikawa clapped his hands to get the attention of Kyoutani and Yahaba, who were scrolling mindlessly through the latter's expensive phone, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki who had begun to make kissy faces at Kindaichi. </p><p> </p><p>After Oikawa was sure everyone was listening, he announced eagerly, “I suggest we play truth or dare!” </p><p> </p><p>Kunimi internally groaned. Team bonding or not, he was starting to regret his decision to come. Truth or dare with the third years always ended up a mess. Hanamaki and Mastuwaka would always think of the weirdest ones, (That  just barely toed the line between “friends do this” and “you find this in porn”), Oikawa always had deep dramatic questions to pester everyone with, and Iwaizumi had his athletic dares. It was a disaster playing whenever one of the thirds years were involved, let alone <em> all four. </em> </p><p> </p><p>He considered immediately asking to be out, ready to fake an illness, but looked at Kindaichi and noticed the other boy looked excited to play. He had the familiar quiver of a smile on his face, and a tiny glint in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cute.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi supposed he could sit through an hour of truth or dare if he needed to. </p><p> </p><p>After a murmur of agreement from the rest of the team, the round started off pretty simple. Only minutes later, Yahaba got asked what his darkest fear was, Matsuwaka was dared to eat a scoop of straight wasabi (he threw it up later),and Oikawa had managed to go around the circle asking everyone who they would save if the room had spontaneously lit on fire. Kunimi had mumbled “Kindaichi”, of course, and was met by a shocked look from the boy himself. Their team laughed loudly, and Kunimi wondered what was so surprising.</p><p> </p><p>The small interaction left something gnawing in the back of Kunimi’s mind. He didn’t know what it was, exactly, but he figured it would be best to pay attention to the game again before Iwaizumi caught him slacking and selected a difficult dare for him. </p><p> </p><p>Currently the round fell to Kindaichi. Kunimi vaguely realized it was Oikawa’s turn to ask, and he felt a little bit of fear for his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“Truth or dare?” Oikawa asked with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm...dare?” Kindaichi answered nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, wrong! It’s truth!” </p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi looked shocked, but really, he should have expected this, “Oikawa-san I don’t think that’s how you-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Kindaichi-chan, would you want to date someone who was all over you, affection wise, or someone more quiet?” Oikawa asked with a pointed gaze, his smile <em> too </em> perfect. Kunimi did have an inkling he knew something about Kindaichi and him dating for a while now, but this almost confirmed it. </p><p> </p><p>Kunimi chanced a quick glance at Kindaichi’s face, and saw the other boy looked as if he was <em> debating </em> the question in his head. He felt his heart drop. Wasn’t it obvious the ‘someone more quiet’ was him? Did Kindaichi not prefer him?</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi blinked slowly, and kept his gaze neutral. The affection thing again? Was it really so wrong to have trouble showing his emotions? Was it <em> hurting </em>Kindaichi the way he was so reserved?</p><p> </p><p>Jerking him out of his thoughts, Kindaichi answered, ”I think just because someone is quiet doesn’t mean they can’t be all over you. People just show it their own ways. I’d be really happy with someone more quiet,” he finished, face already beginning to turn more tomato esque by the second.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi kept staring at the ground, willing his face not to smile at his response. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa hummed in agreement, “You do get red quite a lot Kin-chan. I suppose you both are quite good for each other,” Oikawa paused, “Oh oops, I mean you and future Kindaichi’s special one!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone froze at the slip-up, and Kunimi already felt that Kindaichi’s face was probably further on fire by now. He had a serious issue with blushing at the silliest things, in Kunimi’s opinion.</p><p> </p><p>As for announcing their relationship to the team, Kunimi had given it some thought before and he came to the conclusion that he didn’t really care if the team found out. Though it would’ve been nice to keep it a secret for a little longer, if only so he could avoid the teasing of his upperclassmen. </p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki asked mischievously, “Kindaichi and...who?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are we missing something?” Matsuwaka chimed in, wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa threw a pillow at both of them and claimed that it was just a mistake, and to Kunimi’s slight amusement, kept yanking the pillows near him for arsenal. Oikawa probably would have kept going of course, if Iwaizumi didn’t knock him in the head, making all of the third years start laughing. Kunimi really didn’t understand them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s not even past 11PM and they’ve already started losing it… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Watari cleared his throat awkwardly (After getting hit by one of the offending pillows), and asked if they could keep playing. Kunimi cursed him for even bringing it up, because Oikawa had <em> just </em> gotten distracted. He groaned when their captain slid back into his spot and started the round. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it felt like he just couldn’t have nice things. The game went on, speculations about Kindaichi’s mysterious partner being swept away. </p><p> </p><p>A while later, Kunimi was sure the attention was off him, and instead on Hanamaki’s latest victim of his dares, he looked up at Kindaichi. The other boy was checking something quickly on his phone, and glancing up at the group every few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>Kunimi also pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to him. He figured if he couldn’t get himself to say the words, texting them would be fine. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kunimi: </b>did you mean it</p><p><b>Kunimi: </b>? </p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi didn’t even turn his head, or ask what he meant, but a smile found a way onto his face.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kindaichi: </b>Of course I did</p><p><b>Kunimi: </b>hmm</p><p><b>Kunimi: </b>thats good</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi offered nothing more. He slid it phone away before their senpai noticed. Kunimi gathered up the resolve to scoot a little closer, till his sweatshirt was brushing against Kindaichi’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Kindaichi. If the other boy noticed he didn’t say anything, but his face did contain a light dusting of pink. </p><p> </p><p><em> Cute </em>.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>When the game had finally rounded up, (Oikawa had cried twice, and Hanamaki laughed so hard he almost puked all over Yahaba’s expensive carpet), and it was almost 1AM. Kunimi felt more socially exhausted than he ever had in his life, and he had even pulled out of the game an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone moved to their own sleeping bags or futons, courtesy of the Yahaba family, getting ready to settle in for the night. The team made a loosely sprawled circle in the room, with a small pile of extra blankets and snacks Yahaba brought at the center. </p><p> </p><p>Kunimi felt a little comfort knowing that he would be in a corner alone with his stuff. He gave a lazy wave to everyone who planned to stay up (Just the third years, really), then slid onto his futon with a sigh. He was glad there were enough spares lying around Yahaba’s house for whoever wanted them to use. He closed his eyes, and turned to watch Kindaichi set up his <em> sleeping bag. </em> Kunimi couldn’t fathom why on Earth he’d want to bring a sleeping bag, but he remembered the conversation he’d had with Kindaichi earlier that day while they were packing their stuff.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kunimi it’ll be like a real sleepover!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know. That’s what it is. Oikawa-san said that Yahaba had enough bedding for everyone, and that you only need to bring a sleeping bag if you wanted too…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I want to! It’s so American, don’t you think?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sure….” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the time Kunimi wouldn’t have admitted it, but he thought it was endearing how excited Kindaichi was for the team sleepover, so he hadn’t objected further. Now though, he was regretting his decision watching Kindaichi trying to wrestle with the sleeping bag in an effort to open in. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of just admiring his tall, lanky boyfriend awkwardly struggling to open the sleeping bag, Kunimi decided to spare him the pain. He lifted himself up so he was on his elbows, resting his chin in his palms. </p><p> </p><p>“The zipper goes left.”</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi whipped his head around frightened, but then relaxed when he saw it was only Kunimi.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it?” Kindaichi asked with a sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi gave him a look that bled, ‘Don’t make me repeat myself’, and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi pulled the zipper left, grinning in pure joy when the sleeping bag opened, and he let out a huff of laughter, “Now it’s a real team slumber party! Just like in the movies!” he crowed. For almost the hundredth time that night he thought it was <em> cute.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Kunimi wondered how he ended up with such an absolute idiot of a boyfriend. He also wondered why he found his laugh so damn adorable. Kunimi could feel his face smile unwillingly and decided to let it happen just this once. </p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi finally settled in, and pulled the bag up to his chin. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a happy sigh. Kunimi glared at the offending space between them, and wiggled his fingers on his chin. There was only about thirty centimeters of space between then. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hmmm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He decided it was small enough for him to make the effort to lean in and place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi opened his eyes, but Kunimi had already pulled back and hid beneath a blanket on his futon. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight,” Kunimi mumbled from under the covers. </p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi touched his forehead confused, “Good- Goodnight Kunimi…” He closed his eyes again. It hadn’t seemed to hit him yet apparently. Kunimi was fine with that, really, the less of a reaction the better for the both of them. He burrowed further under his blanket and let his exhaustion wash over him. </p><p> </p><p>Kunimi felt himself <em> almost </em> slip away into slumber, with a pleased smile on his face, before his blanket was jerked off his head. A rush of cold air hit him in the face, and Kunimi groaned in displeasure. </p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi hovered over him, one hand on either side of his head. with a grin far too wide for someone who had just woken <em> Kunimi Akira </em> up, he whispered,  “Did you just kiss me goodnight?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why do you still look so fucking cute? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he muttered, bringing his hands up to push at Kindaichi’s face, maybe only so Kindaichi wouldn’t see the blush dusting his face, “Go away, I’m sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi moved to rest on his elbows, and grabbed one of Kunimi’s hands and started to press kisses into his fingers, “You...Are...The cutest!” he said in between pecks. <em> It’s all you, </em> he wanted to say, but instead Kunimi squirmed and tried pulling his hand away. Kindaichi’s grip tightened and he felt himself blushing again. </p><p> </p><p>“There are people here!” Kunimi protested, and Kindaichi put his hand down, but he stayed hovering over Kunimi with a wobbly smile. His face was flushed, and Kindaichi was looking at him like it was all he could see. Kunimi felt something in his chest wobble, and he couldn’t believe he was capable of feeling so sappy at a damn team sleepover. </p><p> </p><p>He groaned in frustration, and tried to push Kindaichi away from where the other boy was still slightly leaning over him. Kunimi paused. He realized that in the dim light of Yahaba’s room, with Kindaichi on-top-of-him (but not quite), looking at him like<em> ...that </em>. He realized he really wanted to-</p><p> </p><p>“I really wanna kiss you until I can’t breath right now,” he said, keeping a straight face despite the sentiment. Kunimi saw no harm in telling Kindaichi if he couldn’t actually do it. He watched in hidden delight as Kindaichi's face turned slowly mischievous. It was always a surprise that the other boy could handle the worst kind of ‘dirty talk’ (as dirty as it got with two first year boys), but seemed to get flustered whenever their relationship involved something as simple as holding hands. </p><p> </p><p>“You- Is that a weird asphyxiation kink?” Kindaichi joked. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Kunimi bit his lip to stop a smirk at the way Kindaichi’s gaze got a little heated.</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi would have been perfectly content to stay there smiling at Kindaichi above him, but out of nowhere a pillow was thrown straight at Kindaichi’s head, and he toppled over onto him. The moment was perfectly ruined. Kunimi wheezed out a breath, and tried to shove his boyfriend off him </p><p> </p><p>“Go to bed you lovebirds!” Watari giggled from a corner of the room, with Yahaba snickering behind him. Kyoutani held another pillow, prepared to throw.</p><p> </p><p><em> Huh, that’s who threw it hard enough to knock Kindaichi over </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Kunimi could not believe that out of everyone in the room, the <em> second years </em> were targeting them now. He raised an eyebrow at the silent Kindaichi and moved to shove him off. Kunimi didn’t think the pillow hit <em> that </em> hard for him to be stunned into silence. Kindaichi whimpered and ran his hands down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lovebirds…” Kindaichi mumbled, both his hands cupped over his cheek with a dazey look.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for fucks sake, please tell me you’re not flustered about that now? I basically <em> just </em> said I wanted to-” Kunimi started.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh Kunimi! It’s too late! I’m embarrassed, don’t look at me!” he whined, finally crawling back into his own sleeping bag. Kunimi rolled his eyes at the dramatics, then sent a sharp glare over to the second years who were watching them with (annoying) smirks. He wondered briefly where the third years had gone, before realizing he didn’t care. He’d had enough trouble already. Kunimi’s embarrassment levels were through the roof at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi didn’t even bother to whisper a goodnight, before he pulled the blanket over his head once more, and settled in for sleep again.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, when he felt the pricking of someone's eyes on his neck, he turned to face Kindaichi with one eye blinked open in irritation. </p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi was look at his with a pout that was- <em> Oh...that’s just fucking adorable.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Don't look at me like that!” Kunimi whispered fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>“No kiss goodnight?” Kindaichi mumbled with a teasing glint in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh you-“ Kunimi shoved at his pout, before bringing his hands to cup Kindaichi’s cheek gently. “Maybe later.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all I needed to hear,” he said, before awkwardly wiggling in his sleeping bag.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you- <em> What are you doing?!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi stopped his squirming for a grin, “Moving closer to my…” his voice dropped an octave, “<em> boyfriend </em> of course!” </p><p> </p><p>Kunimi’s eyes widened in almost betrayal, and he swatted Kindaichi away once again. He didn’t make a move to stop though, and kept wiggling closer until he was almost on Kunimi’s futon. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm...I know why you’re so grumpy!” Kindaichi raised an eyebrow at him, “You never did get that salted caramel did you?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of responding, Kunimi turned around to face away from Kindaichi, then aggressively grabbed Kindaichi's arms and threw them around himself.</p><p> </p><p>He could almost see Kindaichi smiling victoriously as the other boy adjusted his arms to spoon him more comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“Yutaro, I’m really so in love with you,” Kunimi murmured, then let himself finally fall victim to sleep. A moment passed and he let out a soft snore.</p><p> </p><p>“Kunimi, oh my god!” his boyfriend whispered frantically, “<em> Akira! </em> Let me say it back- You- You’re the <em> worst! </em> I love you too! <em> Wake up!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Kunimi smiled in his sleep. He didn’t need salted caramel when he had his cute boyfriend right next to him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alternate ending:</p><p>Kunimi felt a soft pillow colliding with his head, “Oh you bitch!”</p><p>*pillow fight ensues with the amazing power dynamic of the second years as winners*</p><p>I’d like to imagine the third years left to go do weed and assorted drugs LMAO.</p><p>—-<br/>Kumini says cute at lest 400 times. anyways thank you so much for the read! I wrote this fic as a quick break from ‘Karasuno FIGHT’, and to test a kinda different writing style, I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>